Black Blood is Sweeter
by Brannasaurus
Summary: Soul is a popular guy, he's well liked by both girls and guys. Maka isn't popular at all, she does everything alone and prefers it that way. Through a series of unfortunate events they meet, and Soul seems to be attached to her. There's only one problem, Maka's a vampire, and she's not the only one. SOMA AND KIMA
1. The Beginning of a Foreseeable End

Maka wasn't very popular. She never tried to be. It really wasn't her fault she was so different from everyone else. She was so different she had to keep secrets, and the only way to keep them secure was to not come in any close contact with anyone else. This suited her best; it wasn't like she hadn't dealt with this same situation the years of school before this one. Everyone else was way to judgmental, way too quick to blame. No vampire tried to be born on only blood, as their only food source. It wasn't their fault that blood was what circulated in a human's body, yet their receiving the harassment. Her whole life she hated humans with the same intensity they did for vamps, and yet she chose to mingle with them at a public place, high school.

You could ask the unpopular crew at any high school, how they were enjoying it. The obvious answer would of course be that it was a living hell, and they were trying their best to fit right in, and even though they didn't know it, they did. No high school ever exists without the cliché social classification. Yet for any female vampire such as Maka, the complaints of the nerds would seem completely childish. High school WAS hell for Maka. Everyday she had to listen to the whispers behind her back about how terrible she was, and then listen in mock silence to the student's hatred of the rotten beasts called vamps. At least once a week, she barely escaped the beatings of the two Thompson sisters. At this point she was fed up with it all, and was beginning to hate herself.

She wasn't going to be a crybaby about it of course, she knew to well that crying wasn't the solution to any of her problems. She had other problems besides being a complete weirdo; she had to find an apartment to escape the clinginess of her father Spirit. He was a vampire too, and had serious issues with getting drunk and cheating on women, including Maka's mother. Maka was done with him, and wanted to move out as soon as possible. The only problem was, she couldn't afford an apartment on her own, and needed to room with someone else, and Maka wasn't rooming with a person she didn't know. So she had to either stay with her stupid father, or find a friend, and with her popularity, that was going to take a lot of work.

So Maka began spending more time at her job, serving people. She was pleased with this job, and enjoyed serving people who knew and completely agreed with what she was. Well only the customers who kept returning knew, and some of them were ones themselves. Normally students from the high school she attended wouldn't come because of how expensive it was, but when they did, nobody knew her anyway. She was also happy with her job because her aunt Marie was the manager, and Marie was one herself.

When Soul and his friends, Black Star, Tsubaki, Death the Kid, the Thompson sisters Liz and Patty, and Crona, walk in, Maka wasn't fazed in the least. Soul was the most popular guy at school and almost every girl was talking about him, and his friend Death the Kid. The two of them were the talk of the town in fact; they were both rich as fuck. It wasn't any surprise they showed up there, but Maka didn't have any clue who they were, she didn't care about anyone at school and the only people she interacted with were the Thompson sisters and shit they were there.

That wasn't the only problem, someone who walked in, smelled delicious and Maka was very thirsty. It definitely wasn't either of the Thompson sisters, their blood disgusted Maka. It was a scent, a completely unnatural scent, too sweet to be blood, but Maka's throat was burning with desire, so it definitely was blood. Normally Maka didn't drink human blood, pig blood was a good substitute, but she was beginning to forget what the taste of pig blood was, and she wanted to try, just a bite, just one drop, if only she could.

"Maka?"

Maka had been standing there, looking like a stone. She was supposed to be waiting there table, but couldn't deal with the scent, it was way too delicious. One of Maka's coworkers had been waving their hands frantically in her face. Maka looked like an idiot, and the group was finding it entertaining. The Thompson sisters didn't recognize her at all and were snorting like imbeciles. Maka hated the bitches and wasn't gonna listen do them act like fools, she didn't want to serve them food either, they could starve for all she cared.

She took a moment to recollect herself; she'd just have to ignore the smell for now.

"Welcome to -. Would you come with me to your table please?"

The sisters stopped giggling and quickly ran right up to Maka, they were about to say something, but stopped abruptly. They both swore they had seen this chic before. Maka seemed to know exactly what they were thinking and turned around to lead them to their tables, in hopes they wouldn't recognize her.

She led them towards a big booth, a circular and finely cushioned one. Granted the whole place was like this, but the customers always deserved the table they got, and Maka made sure she gave them the one that made the loudest noise when sat upon. She did this for a personal jeering at the idiot sisters of course.

As soon as Soul walked by, Maka caught a whif of the most mouthwatering scent, but before she could try to get a taste she stopped breathing through her nose. This guy was so appetizing, it was killing her. If only she hasn't skipped her before work snack, she wouldn't have been so anxious.

As soon as Patty plopped down on the seat, the cushion let out a huge farting sound, and the whole group burst into laughter, including Maka. Patty was laughing also, she didn't find it embarrassing, Liz felt embarrassment for her, and blushed a scarlet red. The rest of the group sat down cautiously, except for Black Star who didn't give a damn because he was a bigger man then all of them. Maka placed the menu's in front of each person, but before Maka could place one in front of Kid, he simply refused,

"I know the menu like the back of my hand. There's no need."

The whole group looked stunned, and Liz put in her two sense,

"You're so cool Kid."

Watching Liz flirt was making Maka wasn't to barf, she was way too close to Kid, and looked so idiotic.

"No, I just come here often, and I can research anything I want, so before coming I memorized the menu."

Maka was definitely confused, she couldn't remember seeing his face ever among the normal customers. She took a long glance at his face. His golden eyes flashed with intensity, and his black hair stood out because of the three white stripes in the left side. Maka thought he was an attractive person, but definitely not a regular customer. Maybe he came on her off days?

Either way, he was too cool, it immediately pissed Maka off,

'What a waste of time.'

Maka seriously never understood human girls.

"Ow, I think I broke a nail!"

"Oh sis, you're so funny."

"You big sissy, you're no man at all. That's why I'll be God one day."

"Black Star, you're a little too loud."

"Haha, idiots. You'll never be as cool as me."

"Man I don't know how to deal with this, I've never dealt with a broken nail before."

Kid clapped twice, "Why don't we order drinks?"

All eyes turned to Maka who had been standing there for quite awhile, in a lot of confusion.

"If you don't mind, I'll have water."

"The lowest calorie drink you have."

"Fruit punch."

"Water."

" U-umm, w-water."

"BEER!"

"Black Star! Just get him some water."

"And you sir?"

Maka looked at Soul, who was in serious thought.

"Ah, I got it. Chocolate milk please."

All eyes blinked at him.

"Aww the little baby needs his milk."

It was a little surprising, normally children would order the chocolate milk.

"It's my favorite drink."

'Funny thing,' Maka thought, ' My favorite is blood.'

* * *

Maka seriously didn't like these people. They were normal teenagers, with normal lives. They were also way too loud and were distracting other people. Especially Black Star, nobody could shut him up, and he was screaming because he won against Patty once again for the most food eaten contest.

They were all giving her a major migraine, and the guys smell want helping either. She took a break to retire to the restroom. Maka walked to the sink and splashed water in get face. Grabbing one of those fancy hand towels, she dried her face.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, her face held her emerald green eyes, that flashed at every movement of her eyes. Get hair was tied up in a bun, revealing her very small and childish features. She wasn't a model, she had no chest. She wasn't extremely gorgeous like some vampires, but had an appeal of her own. She signed and walked out, nearly running into Soul, who was walking towards the men's room.

"Ah, excuse me."

The smell was overwhelming.

"I was just wondering, where is the men's bathroom?"

Maka wasn't paying any attention, all she wanted was whatever that delicious smell was, and it was right here, in front if her. Somewhere inside her brain, she tried to resist, but her desire, her need was a hell of a lot greater then that of logic. Cause, you know, fuck logic.

Her eyes glazed over, she took a step forward.

"Soul, where are you, you're taking forever?"

Liz stepped around the corner and caught Maka, in Soul's arms, poised at his throat.

'Shit.' Maka thought.

Liz's eyes grew two sizes,

"Oh I didn't mean to interrupt."

Maka pushed him away and realized what she had done,

"No, it's not like that."

But Liz had already ran off.

"Shit."

Maka didn't look at Soul as she walked by, it was a good thing she didn't. His face would have scared her to death.

She grabbed her things and ran home. She had almost been discovered, two more seconds and it would have been all over. Suddenly Maka realized where she was going and slowed her pace, she didn't want to return home anyways. Maka had tried so hard for years to remain unseen, unfriendly and alone. But now, that Liz was going to make school even worse.

Maka didn't know the half of it.

* * *

**Hey, I wrote another story. Yay. Hopefully you guys like it. I hope you do. I thought I'd make this one because my other one is supposed to be dark and depressing, so I hope this one isn't so ah..down. also I can't go on any longer, the idea of this story was based off of one of my favorite mangas, so i just thought you'd like to know. I'm not the mastermind behind everything. It won't be the same obviously, just the same general idea, with new characters and a different story line. I don't think I had to tell you that but I did so..Review, favorite and follow..pls REVIEW AT LEAST**


	2. Room for One More Troubled Soul

Maka was a vampire. As if that wasn't weird enough, once entering her house you would be attacked by a talking cat. A cat that has a ridiculous amount of magic. A cat that went by Blair, and when she transformed into a human, every males eyes were glued onto her figure. If you thought vampires were weird, think about a talking sexy cat. It changes your perspective a bit.

As soon as Maka opened the door, Blair pounced on her, demanding a full report on the days events. Maka would hold the cat in her arms, sit down on her bed and confide in the little creature. She'd stroke her fur until Blair had drifted off to sleep. Even though Maka found her really irritating and obnoxious, especially when it came to Maka's clothes, they would disappear and suddenly sexy pajamas would show up, Maka found herself a friend and liked having a pet.

Sometimes Spirit would get sexual and demand Blair to transform back into her human self, but it always resulted in a Maka chop to Spirit's head, and no sexy human.

When Blair pounced this time, Maka started to cry. She almost had ruined her life, and wanted to get out, to be set free from this curse.

Blair listened to Maka the whole time. She curled onto her lap and began to purr. The tears mingled into Blair's fur, they were hot and uncontrollable.

"It's ok Maka."

Maka sniffed. She wanted so badly to be normal.

"I can help you."

Maka looked at Blair,

"You can?"

The cat jumped down from the bed. When Blair moved in, she was offered her own room, but she refused and preferred to stay in Maka's room, and stay as a cat. She also brought her stuff with her, meaning she owned the closet, there wasn't any room in there for Maka's things.

The cat turned human and rummaged through her stuff, pulling out a little piggy bank, except it was a kitty, and not a piggy.

"I've been saving this up from working at Chupa Cabras, you and I can both work together for our own apartment. Just you and me, wouldn't that be great?"

Maka smiled. The only people she'd ever smiled for was Blair and her mom, and there seemed to be some of her mom, in Blair. Everything was going to work out. It was all going to be fine.

* * *

Soul breathed in and out. He felt the strength in every breath. His eyes were closed, and he was at his own piano. Exhaling, he opened his eyes and pressed down on the keys, the sound echoing in the empty house. Then his fingers began their playful dance, and his own melody drifted through the air.

Soul felt best when playing the piano. His heart and soul were reflected onto every note and cord played. He had one so many competitions and by now must have been one of the greatest. When the tempo changed, so did his heartbeats.

To block off any thoughts or conflicting emotions, he threw it all out, into the music he played. The melody today was quick, and confusing, exactly how he felt; confused.

What the hell was wrong with that chic? He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was definitely something strange about her. She just randomly hugged him. He didn't particularly like women touching him, but wasn't fazed by the touch of her. What was her name anyway? Never mind that, who did she think she was, putting her hands on him like that? Seriously, Soul didn't like this girl. He wanted answers and he would have to wait, and be hated waiting. If only he could have found out where she went to school at least, then he could have confronted her.

With one last exhale, his fingers left the keys. The remaining sound bounced among the empty halls and rooms, giving the house an ominous, lonely feel to it. He carefully placed the cover down on the instrument, and tucked the bench underneath. A golden plaque had engraved words that read:

For Soul Eater Evans

In Memory of

Timothy and Sarah Evans

Soul's parents had been dead for years. They had died in an accident, which Soul had escaped with his life, and a scar on his chest. He could still see the flowing waves of his mother's hair, bounce on the gentle breeze. He still felt the soothing touch of her hands. She was an excellent piano player, her talent passed to him.

When they died, they left behind a child, with no family, and a large sum of money. He wasn't alone. He still had his nanny who took care of his needs, until he was old enough to find his own place; A richly furnished apartment, highly favored by those of higher class.

Did he ever feel an ounce of loneliness? Of course he did, but he never showed it. He quickly grew in his education and continued to go to school, and never ceased to smile or make the best out of it. He had plenty friends and money, but he felt a void in him. There definitely was something missing, a family. He had what any person could ever ask for, but he wanted more and didn't know how to reach it. His whole life, he'd been alone. He was now just starting to feel it.

* * *

Death the Kid was a cool guy. He was rich and his father was the mayor of the city. He had everything he asked for. Girls were constantly fawning at him, though he particularly didn't care for the attention. He never bothered looking for girls, he just got them. At least twice a day at school, some girl would come up to him, blushing and would confess her heart out.

Kid wasn't going to be rude about it, he would just calmly refuse. Either way, most girls weren't too bothered by it, they immediately tried harder. He was too cool, all the girls thought he already had a girlfriend, and never stopped crushing over that gorgeous body. Almost all girls crushed on him, only because of his looks. Except for Maka, who despised him, because off what he looked like. Weird.

It was because if this, that Kid became interested in Maka. He'd never known a girl to not fangirl over him. It was fucking irritating to him, and at first he despised her too. But after watching Maka, he realized how adorable she looked.

Maka always walked alone, ate alone, worked alone, and studied alone. She never once smiled, and that made Kid want to be first to get her to. Maka was always pouring over a book, her eyes light up, as if she were really in that story, as if it was a real life, fantastic world. But finishing a chapter, she would stuff a bookmark in place and her eyes would return to there blank, quiet stare. She'd then close the book, grab her things and quietly whisk out the door. Her small, childish features attracted Kid, more then the gorgeous women did, who tried to get his attention.

Nobody seemed to notice when Kid kept watching Maka at the restaurant. In truth he had been there before, not ordering anything, watching Maka work. Nobody noticed either, when he saw Maka almost bite Soul. He had been there, and watched the whole thing, with a smirk on his face.

'Perfect.' He thought.

This have him the excuse be needed, he could finally face Maka, and get some answers. Only they would be on his own terms, on his own way. Honestly that sounds very creepy, and he sounds like a stalker. It confused the poor guy himself why he was like this. But the explanation was clear, Kid liked Maka.

He liked her so much, the image of her in his head made him mad. He was always thinking about her, and he never had even one conversation with her. He didn't even understand why the hell he was crushing on some emo chic. He tossed and turned at night wondering, how the fuck this thing was going to work out.

Kid pushed off the covers and got out of bed. It was only about one in the morning, and Kid wasn't sleeping a wink. He walked to the bathroom and looked at his reflection. The three stripes in his hair were unsymmetrical, and he tried to resist the urge to think about it. He had put on only sweat pants, and looked very sexy for a guy who just got out of bed.

He sighed and walked out onto his porch. Why the hell was Maka in his thoughts? He barely knew the girl, and he couldn't, no matter what, get her out off his mind. He was going to go insane if this kept up, he was way to cool to get worked up about this. What was wrong with him, he shouldn't be letting some girl get to his head? He sighed and banged his head on the railing.

"Ow."

"Why are you awake? You can't sleep?"

Kid turned around, to see his step mother at the door. She had entered there lives and was the pinnacle of kindness. She reminded Kid of his mother, and he often confided in her.

"Yeah. I have a lot on my mind."

She laughed,

"Is it a girl?"

Bang.

"Owwww!"

Kid had banged his head once again, adding a bruise on top of his newly formed one. Michelle laughed again.

"So it is as I expected."

Kid rubbed his head and looked down,

"Yeah."

She smiled,

"So even a cool guy like you can fall in love."

"Shut up."

"Well I hope she's a nice girl, and that she suits you. Goodnight, try to get some sleep."

Maka didn't know it, but they definitely were suited for each other.

* * *

**Hi. So I'm back again. This chapter was mainly a filler. Not much. But like one of my reviewers, I am a fangirl of love triangles so, here's the beginning of one. Yah I know some people might be pissed at me, I'm sorry, I like Kid too much to keep him out of the fanfic. I'm sorry once again. Don't stop reading it all of a sudden tho, it will be worth it later. Once again sorry for the love triangle, and sorry for IT only being a boring dull filler. I love all of you who already favorited and reviewed. Other readers pls...**

**REVIEW!**


	3. One Step Closer to the Edge

Maka was finding school very uncomfortable. She had this intense feeling that everyone was staring at her. It wasn't like they didn't already, but today it seemed a lot more obvious. She shrugged it off, it was natural anyway.

She walked past the student body, and found her locker, amongst the surrounding hundreds of them. She opened it up and grabbed her books. Maka didn't notice but Kid had stood beside Maka for awhile now. When she was done getting everything she need, she slammed her locker, turned, and immediately dropped her books at the sight of Kid.

"Crap."

Maka bent down to pick up the spread out contents, as Kid did also. Maka didn't remember him, she hadn't bothered to. They both gathered the materials before they were walked on. One book was left, and they both grabbed at the same time, their hands meeting. Maka flinched and pulled away. They stood up at the same time, and Kid presented the book to her,

"I didn't know you liked reading about history."

Without any reply, Maka ripped the book out of his hands, turned and walked away.

Kid followed suit,

"So, what class are you going to."

Maka kept, walking, in compete silence.

"I'm talking to you."

Maka sped up,

"Wait."

Kid caught up with Maka, and grabbed her wrist to stop her and get her attention.

Maka turned and quickly pulled out of Kid's grasp, her face told him to fuck off,

"Don't touch me, leave me alone. I don't now what you want from me, but you wont get it, so go away."

Maka turned on her heel, and slapped Kid in the face with her pigtail. Kid didn't follow her, but rather watched her skinny shoulders till they disappeared from view. He knew Maka didn't like company, but he didn't expect her to react that way, almost like he was an annoying virus. All he had done was try to have a conversation with her, but she refused to say a word.

"Damn. That girl..."

Black Star slammed Kid in the back, knocking air out of his lungs,

"HAHAHA Even Death the Kid can get rejected. That's because you're not a man."

Black Star erupted into laughter, and Tsubaki sensing something was up, tried to make Black Star quiet.

When Kid caught his breath, he turned around,

"On the contrary, I've rejected my responsibility to teach you a lesson, which ends with you beaten and bruised on the ground."

Black star stopped laughing, and Tsubaki stood there in shock, neither of them had seen Kid like that before, and they both looked at each other in shock, as Kid stormed away.

Kid was pissed, and Black star was making it worse, as usual..

* * *

Maka wiped her mouth, as the remainder of the food she had eaten earlier, rushed down the toilet. Every single time she ate human food, it would return to the surface, and exit, as simply as it came, except it exited the wrong way. Maka knew this fact very well, she kept eating food at school, so that none of the other students would look at her suspiciously, like they already did. Afterwards, like normal, from one stall in the bathroom, one girl could be found getting rid of that food, that was very tasteless to her.

Maka put the lid of the toilet down, and sat on it. She began to dig in her bag, for her food. It was a packet of pig's blood, that on the package, claimed it to be tomato juice. It wasn't there, somehow she'd forgotten to pack her lunch, or it had fallen out. Either way Maka was terrified. She was hungry, and she definitely didn't want a student to discover what the contents in that little baggy really were.

"Shit."

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, and Liz with her little sister, walked in.

Liz sighed and turned the sink on,

"Did you see Kid today?"

Patty's shrill voice replied,

"Yeah, he seemed really upset about something."

"He was actually. I asked him about it, but he wouldn't give me a straight answer. He kept muttering about Maka. I don't know what Maka's goal in all this is, but she better lay off him, before she seriously gets hurt."

Maka gritted her teeth. she didn't want to be associated with him. She obviously never wanted him to fucking follow her around, and she definitely didn't want this amount of attention. Next time she saw that guy, she was going to give him a lesson.

"Also, yesterday, I saw the waitress hugging Soul. Who was she anyway? She seemed really familiar, don't you think?"

Patty giggled,

"You sound a little jealous sis."

Liz huffed,

"I am not."

For a few seconds there was silence. Maka was hoping they would leave, sooner rather than later.

"Hey sis, what do you think of vampires?"

Maka froze,

"They're disgusting. They shouldn't even be allowed to exist. Why do they only drink blood? It's so nasty and totally unhelpful."

Liz laughed,

"It would have been a lot more helpful, if they were born eating shit."

Both sisters exploded into laughter and Maka fumed. In her anger, she slammed her foot into the stall door, revealing her hiding place.

The sisters stopped, looked at each other and smirked. Liz grabbed Maka by the collar of her clothes, and dragged her out of the stall, holding her in the air,

"So you were eavesdropping, eh?"

Maka's face remained placid,

"No, I was here before you came in. Why would i try to eavesdrop on your idiotic gossiping session with your little sister?"

Liz pushed her to the wall, and held a fist in front of Maka's face,

"Don't talk about us like that!"

Maka sighed and rolled her eyes, ' What a drama queen.'

Liz growled,

"Well since you heard that, I'm sure you're aware that if you don't stop messing around with Kid, a painful beating awaits you. I will personally smash your little head in. He's mine, so fuck off bitch."

Liz slammed Maka into the wall, slapped her, and dropped her on the floor.

Maka was pissed, and nobody really wanted to see what happened afterwards, I don't think anyone did anyway.

She stood up, and gave Liz a look that would have easily killed, if it could have,she stepped forward, and a terrified Liz, stepped backwards,

"I have nothing to do with that asshole,"

"Hey, don't call him th-"

"I never wanted his attention, or yours for that matter. I don't understand what the hell your problem is, but it isn't me. So, before I kill you, stop trying to threaten me over stupid things. I certainly don't need your advice on who to talk to, or how to live my life. I don't care about you or him, so fuck off, slut!"

Maka grabbed her things and quickly left the bathroom.

Two sisters had nightmares that night...

* * *

Death the Kid held the packet of blood in his hand. He knew immediately what it was, he had seen Maka almost bite Soul. He simply put two and two together, and naturally, the answer was four. On that package was a sticker, claiming the contents as tomato juice, but what girl carries tomato juice in her bag?

Kid was waiting at the back entrance of school, the one that was rarely ever used, except for the druggies, and the bullied kids who wanted to leave without being seen. This place was perfect for him to get a response from Maka. He had left a note in Maka's bag, inviting her to come find him there. He was going to have a little talk with the vampire.

Maka had seen the note alright, right before she had that little showdown with the sisters. She was scared as hell. She hadn't eaten since this morning, and some human wanted to talk to her, in the back of the school, where she could easily lose control and want to try a taste of the person's warm scented blood.

The thought made her mouth water.

She peeked around the corner of the gym building, and found Kid. She was surprised to see him pacing back in forth impatiently. He hadn't been the one to invite her back there, right?

Kid stopped and checked his watch, then noticed Maka eying him from the corner warily. He smiled, and waved her over. Maka stepped forward with caution, and stopped six feet away from him,

"What do you want now?"

Kid looked at her, paused then pulled his hand out from behind his back and held up the little bag of blood,

"Oh nothing, I just found this, and I was wondering if you knew who's it was."

Maka turned white,

"Where did you get that? Never mind, just give it to me."

He smirked,

"No, I think I'll keep this. I wonder if tomato juice is what really is in here."

Maka's eyes widened, she stepped forward and reached for the packet, but Kid held it out of her reach,

"Tell me Maka, what are you doing with a packet of blood? You wouldn't be a vampire, right?"

Maka started jumping,

"That's none of your business."

Kid smirked,

"Yes it is, I'm a vampire too."

Maka stopped jumping, and backed up a few steps. The thought, the possibility that there was another vampire at her school, and that it was this guy, shocked her a lot. She knew there were other vampires her age, but she always believed they thought like her, and didn't give a damn about having friends, especially human ones. But Kid, was totally different. He was constantly surrounded by them, and he seemed to be enjoying it.

"I'm not the only one, remember that shy kid at the restaurant?"

Maka remembered, and shook her head,

"He's one too."

Maka was shocked once again, just how many of them were there?

"His name is Crona."

Maka stood there for a minute, confused. All this time, she'd thought she was alone, but now, there are others, and she didnt even know about them.

"Well that's terribly nice, if you don't mind, since you know about me, will you please return that, and ill be quickly exiting, stage right?"

Kid laughed,

"On one condition, you have to be friends with me."

Maka's eyes widened a third time...

* * *

Maka thought over what just happened again. Her first friend, well the first one like her. She definitely wasn't used to the idea, since she didn't know there were multiple out there. She smiled, to have a friend just like her, was, well, unthinkable for Maka.

Well, that guy was still fucking annoying...

* * *

**hey guys. so sorry for the delay. I had this written, the i typed it, then it didnt save and I was like, WTF. There was a lot of school shit happening too, but todays a saturday so yay for that. So many god damn tests and shit at the end of the year.. anyway, i hope you liked this chapter. i realized tho, after writing the whole thing with kid im making it seem obvious that they're gonna end up together, even tho i summarized this story as a soul x maka thing. it was supposed to be, but right now idk. but i think the next chapter will have more Soul in it. Yeah i know Liz is a bitch, i think i like her best that way, because of there hardships...(coming up) its best i keep them as mean as possible.. **

**Black star is annoying, as usual.. haha..**

**So after this ridiculously long(to me) wait, i hope none of my faithful favoriters, and followers havens given up on me yet. HANG IN THERE GUYS!**

**lol, its my turn to exit stage right, so **

**REVIEW!1111!**

**and baiii...**


End file.
